


Капитаны Марвел

by miroveha



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэрол и Джессика встречаются с ещё одним Капитаном Марвел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитаны Марвел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captains Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900390) by [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl). 



> Характер Билли Бэтсона основан на мультиках.

Если посреди сражения между тобой с твоей лучшей подругой и армией гигантских слизней (нет, правда) вдруг появляется незнакомый суперчеловек, одетый в такой же незнакомый суперкостюм, и слизни наконец-то поддаются вашему совместному напору…

«Спасибо» — обычная реакция в таких случаях.

«А ты ещё кто такой?» — если вы Кэрол Денверс, то подозрительность — это тоже обычная реакция.

— Я… — незнакомый суперчеловек выглядел немного потерянно. Джессика скосила взгляд на лучшую подругу:

— Кэрол, он помог нам.

— И ты уже его поблагодарила. Теперь я хочу знать, как его зовут.

Человек посмотрел сначала на нее, потом на Кэрол, и сказал:

— Капитан Марвел.

Ясно, подумала Джесс, звездная болезнь. Она вздохнула, не уверенная, что больше раздражает в этой ситуации: то ли умоляющие щенячьи глаза, которые пытался состроить их новый знакомый, то ли кирпичная стена, которая заменяла ее подруге эмоции. То ли комки слизи повсюду. Да, определенно комки слизи.

— Ненавижу, что тебя не задевает никакая грязь, — она стряхнула слизь со своего плеча. Кэрол в ответ нахмурилась:

— Меня задевает много какая грязь.

— Как насчет где-нибудь выпить?

Они обе уставились на их таинственного партнера по борьбе с преступностью — у которого, судя по всему, тоже был иммунитет к слизи, с ещё одним вздохом заметила Джесс.

— Мы при исполнении, — сказала Кэрол.

— Но битва закончилась.

— Только эта битва, — заметила Кэрол.

— Плохие парни уже и так на полпути к заключению.

«Серьезно? — подумала Джессика. — Кто в наше время говорит «плохие парни»? Или «заключение», если уж на то пошло?»

— И теперь нас ждет куча бумажной волокиты, — пояснила Кэрол.

— Правда? — сказала Джессика.

Кэрол кинула на нее взгляд:

— Нет.

Джессика закатила глаза. Незнакомец поочередно посмотрел на них обеих:

— Так что, выпьем?

— Нет. — Судя по всему, Кэрол надеялась, что это положит конец пререканиям.

— Сегодня мы одолели силы зла!

Джессика с трудом подавила хихиканье. Этот тип что, явился сюда прямиком из Суперкрошек?

— Я при исполнении.

— А когда ты будешь свободна?

— Она всегда при исполнении, — услужливо подсказала Джессика.

Кэрол с раздражением посмотрела на них обоих:

— Просто скажи свое имя.

Незнакомец скрестил руки на груди:

— С какой стати я должен говорить свое настоящее имя, если ты не хочешь даже выпить со мной?

— Кодовое имя тоже сойдет.

— Ты его и так знаешь.

— Нет, я тебя не узнаю. — Незнакомец после этих слов стал выглядеть смущенным и почти… обиженным? По крайней мере, его щенячье выражение лица вернулось, и Кэрол немного смягчила свой тон: — Прости.

Нахмурившись, он повернулся к Джессике:

— Твоя подруга очень красивая, но немного… странная.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько.

Кэрол снова раздраженно уставилась на них:

— Я хотела, чтобы мой отчет был полным, но если ты так и не назовешься, то я просто опишу тебя как Человека с Молнией На Груди. — Она указала на его красно-золотой костюм, и внезапно глаза Джессики расширились.

— Но это глупо, — заметил незнакомец.

— Тогда скажи мне свое имя.

Он патетично вскинул руки:

— Да я уже говорил тебе! Капитан Марвел!

Глаза Джессики расширились ещё больше.

— Мне не нравятся подобные игры, Мистер… — начала Кэрол, но тут Джесс схватила ее за руку. — Что… — Джессика дико замотала головой, и Кэрол поджала губы: — Ладно. Стой здесь, понял?

Отойдя от странного человека на несколько шагов, она повернулась к Джессике и прошипела:

— Ну что?

— А вдруг это что-то вроде зеркальных вселенных?

Кэрол недоуменно моргнула:

— О чем ты?

— Он действительно Капитан Марвел!

В этот момент Джессике пришло в голову, что ей стоит поблагодарить Кэрол и Питера за вынужденное знакомство с всевозможными альтернативными вселенными в научной фантастике — иначе она бы тоже не сообразила, что к чему. И эта благодарность должна выражаться, скажем, в принудительном ознакомлении со «Сплетницей» и «Сексом в большом городе».

— Он совершенно не похож на…

— Человек с Молнией на Груди! — Джессика вскинула руки не менее патетически, чем незнакомец.

Кэрол несколько секунд смотрела на красное лицо подруги, затем перевела взгляд на уже немного испуганного незнакомца. Она вздохнула:

— Тебя зовут… Капитан Марвел.

— Да. — Он нервно сглотнул.

Кэрол вздохнула ещё раз:

— Ладно, пойдем выпьем. — Она повернулась к дороге, пытаясь остановить такси.

— Что, правда? — спросил Капитан Марвел.

— Правда? — эхом откликнулась Джессика.

Кэрол ухмыльнулась через плечо:

— Ну, вообще-то нет. На самом деле я отвезу тебя в Башню Мстителей, где мы выясним, откуда, как и почему ты здесь взялся, вывалился ли ты из дыры в пространственно-временном континууме или просто прибредился кому-то, а также узнаем, чем это все нам грозит. Ладно?

— Эм…

— Вот и отлично!

Она втолкнула его внутрь такси и жестом показала Джессике, чтобы та села с другой стороны.

***

Кэрол покачала головой:

— И все это время ты был ребенком?

Они втроем сидели на диване в Башне Мстителей. Билли уже вернулся к своему настоящему возрасту и даже переоделся в гражданскую одежду, разысканную ему Кэрол с Джессикой.

Билли пожал плечами:

— Это все… довольно сложно.

— Обычная ситуация для супергероев, — с умным видом заметила Джессика.

— Даже для Железного Человека? — спросил Билли, у которого действительно началась легкая звездная болезнь от личного знакомства с Мстителями.

— Особенно для Железного Человека, — ответила Кэрол.

— А для Капитана Америки?

Кэрол кивнула:

— На его собственный манер.

— Как насчет Человека-Паука? — ухмыльнулся Билли.

Кэрол покачала головой:

— У нас всех все суперсложно, понял, малыш? — Он скривился на такое обращение. Не заметив этого, она логично продолжила: — В конце концов, именно поэтому мы зовемся супергероями.

Джессика отвесила ей легкий подзатыльник.

— А я думала, это из-за суперспособностей.

— Не обращай на нее внимания, — посоветовала Кэрол.

Засмеявшись, Джессика откинулась на спинку дивана.

— Твой двойник в зеркальной вселенной — десятилетний мальчик!

— Мне двенадцать, — исправил ее Билли.

Она, казалось, не услышала.

— Десятилетний мальчик. Это же все объясняет!

Билли нахмурился. Закатив глаза, Кэрол повторила:

— Просто не обращай внимания.

Он хихикнул в ответ, и Кэрол протянула ему ладонь:

— Рада познакомиться с тобой, малыш.

— Мне двенадцать, — снова напомнил Билли, пожимая ее руку.

— Она всех так называет. — Билли уставился на нее с недоумением, и Джессика пояснила: — Кто угодно младше, чем она, и все такое. — Понизив голос, она добавила: — Это вроде как Хан Соло, только не Хан Соло.

— Кто такой Хан Соло?

Кэрол издала такой звук, будто ее душат, и Джессика буквально согнулась пополам от смеха.

— Неужели ты не видел «Звездные войны»?

Билли скривился снова:

— Нет, я видел. Гонки на карах были совершенно недостоверными.

— Если ты смотрел только «Скрытую угрозу», то, считай, не смотрел «Звездные войны» вообще, — драматически вздохнула Кэрол. Задумавшись на секунду, она решительно кивнула: — Вставай.

— И куда мы пойдем? — моргнул Билли.

— Смотреть «Звездные войны», конечно же.

Поднявшись, она решительно направилась к выходу из комнаты.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — он с опаской посмотрел на Джессику, но она только пожала плечами в ответ. — А попкорн будет?

— И мороженое, — откликнулась Кэрол из кухни.

Билли улыбнулся:

— Договорились!

Вскочив, он поспешил вслед за Кэрол навстречу далекой, далекой галактике.

Джессика снова откинулась на спинку дивана.

— Нет, правда, — повторила она в тишине, — это же все объясняет!


End file.
